Into another Life
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: A bit of backstory from when Byron and Faker were young, looking into the character of Kaito and Haruto's mother, "Tenj",. Basically a mama Tenjo and Faker story


November second again, now was it? It was that time of year to drop everything and everyone and go off to be by herself. A time where it was okay to break down a little...more than a little, and be by herself.

Now Byron and Faker had known Tenjo for may years, and the pattern of her suddenly disappearing every year at this time was...well confusing if nothing else. Byron had attempted to ask her about her family a time ago, but she merely shrugged it off saying, "they're just away, live here by myself, sent me off to study, ya' know?"

She would always leave it at something blunt and dismiss it right away. Byron urged Faker to follow her for a change…just to…to see what could possibly be so important about this day to suck the life right out of her?

"Byron we should respect her privacy…" Faker muttered under his breath, glowering over at his friend. Tenjo was their dear friend of course…well…a bit dearer to Faker than he would have liked, but he felt if she didn't want to reveal some aspects of her life to them, that was her business. Faker too had a few…things…in his life he did not disclose to many people, if any. Byron perhaps was the only person to know of his own families undertakings, but he had known Byron for many years.

There was a certain level of camaraderie they had reached that Faker would say justified a bit of trust.

Hushing him up quickly, Byron dragged his friend along and followed their dear friend to a gated fence. Faker was still a bit reluctant, but Byron could tell he wanted to know where she went as much as he did.

Pushing back her bangs, Tenjo opened the familiar cemetery gates and walked down the old pathway past the many deceased. She found herself visiting her younger brother a few dozen times every week, but today was special.

"Hey there little guy! Ah, man! You're getting so big, you know that?" she grinned, sitting herself down in front of his grave. It was a chilly November morning, so it would be rare for anyone to be around here. She could talk to him today without having to worry about keeping her voice down or getting strange looks from other people.

No

Today was his special day, so she would treat it as such.

But unbeknownst to the young woman did her two friends stand close behind her within ear-shot, hearing her usually rough and joking voice turn sweet and silky with love. Her tone was more fresh and alive than either of them had ever heard it, and her face lit up as if she was the happiest in the moments she was speaking.

"You're turning thirteen today, you know that? Damn…you've grown up so fast...are you taking care of mum and dad? They need you big guy, so don't slack off! Alright? Your big sis is waiting…it'll be a while until I get to see you guys again, but don't worry about me, mmkay? I made some good friends, you know those two guys I told you about? And that nice lady Mirai, she's a real sweetie. Yeah! Well, I know you don't wanna' hear your big sis ramble about the dorky boys she likes, but…well, I'm pretty sure you'd approve of them." Stroking the rough cement tombstone, Tenj grinned goofily down at his name. It was nice to talk to him every once in a while, and as it was his birthday, she may as well take a bit more time to chat. "I couldn't really think of anything nice to get you for your big day…what do boys like? You know? A lot of people here just toss some old weeds on the graves…but I remember you liked playing in the grass. There's nothing manly about flowers, hey?" she went on, letting the words flow carelessly from her mouth. "I miss you…but I'm going to live this life for the both of us. For mum, dad, and you. I'll be like one of those cool turbo duelists you liked to watch sometimes, remember?"

Faker was gripping Byron's shoulder harder than he realized. This was—she…had always said her family was, "away"…

Away…

Flinching from the pressure of the others grasp, Byron cringed slightly, alerting Tenjo of their presence. It was quiet spare for her voice, and the mans quiet outburst emanated throughout the chilly cemetery.

"Ten we—" Byron started, hurrying to her side. Tenjo's eyes widened upon the site of the two men, shooting to her feet and darting her face away from them. It was…they were…

Glaring down at her palms, she looked back to her brothers grave and leaned over it.

"Sorry I have to jet early, bud, just-I'll be back later..." she promised, embracing the tombstone. Fuck what they thought...this was her little brother.

Heading down the trail, Tenjo heard the footsteps of her friends quickly follow in pace behind her. Stopping outside the gates once more, she placed her hands behind her head and leaned back in agiatation. So they fucking followed her...

"Ten...I'm sorry...we..." Byron started, but she was quick to cut him off,

"A fire. There was a fire. Took out the house, mum, dad, and my little bro. I was thirteen." She stated bluntly, shrugging not wanting to meet their faces. Having hoped she would never have to disclose this information to anyone…she should have realized the two were going to need a better lie than, "my family is away".

"Tenjo. I apologize for…for what we have done. We should not have interrupted you two." Faker cut in solidly, going over and embracing her cold body from behind. She just…looked so cold…"As well as…the brashness of this embrace. I…do not wish to impose, but you are a very precious individual to Byron and myself, and please know that if you feel the need to confide in us, we are here. I know it is not much…and we will never understand…but…we want to try."

Joining the embrace, Byron placed a long, chaste kiss upon her forehead and snuggled closer to her shivering body. Body swelling with relief upon the warmth their cold, yet inviting, jackets, Tenjo couldn't help but break away from them and stutter carelessly,

"You…guys really don't get it, alright? It wasn't an accident…I'm…not sure what really happened…but, like fuck. He was in one of his…states, okay? He wasn't "normal" or anything, and he—he was eating my parents okay? Yeah, fuck, that doesn't make sense, but he was. And…like dad or something, I'm pretty sure it was dad…stabbed him in the back with this…fuckin' butter knife, right into his spine. I…I like to think he was trying to protect mum or something…a-and like, then the fire started. I'm not sure how, the police said something about a lamp falling…I…I dunno…but like—" pausing and looking at their faces, Tenjo was waiting for either of them to give away their fear…their pity…

She saw neither…and it pissed her off…

"People will fucking say it was him! That he was some kind of monster, but he wasn't! You know what he did? He ran back to find me. He woke me up while the house was on fire…and he looked so fucking scared. I just—picked him up and got us out of there…I…didn't see the knife in him until we were outside. He fucking saved my lfie…he was looking out for me…he was not a monster…"

"Isn't, Tenjo."

"…w-what?"

"You said "wasn't a monster". He isn't a monster." Faker corrected her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes…Ten, my dear. He isn't. Where ever he is now, resting away from the pain in his life, he isn't a monster. You'll see him again someday…just don't let that someday come too soon, okay?" Byron added, nodding to his friend.

"I…you two…" she started, blinking in confusion, "you two—are…breathing..real people…that…I…that exist and…" it was…they weren't freaked out in the slightest! They seemed to be…understanding? Or at least…

"Oh, my dear! If you would so please, I would rather appreciate it if we—come on!" Byron announced, grabbing the others by the wrists and dragging them back to her brothers grave. Standing solemly before it for a moment, Byron went down on his knees and sat down next to it.

"Hello there, my name is Byron. I am a friend of your big sister over here, it is an honor to finally meet you, lad. That one over there is the man that loves your sister, but don't worry! I am keeping a close eye on them, and will make sure he never hurts her. If he does, I will thoroughly beat him in your place, okay?" he chattered on, placing his hand over the grave as if to use it as a method of communicating with the parted soul.

Faker too, still holding her close to him, leaned over and nodded to the entombed boy.

"I will do my best to be good enough for her. Thank you…for looking after her, we will, I will, try to satisfy any of her needs in your place…"

Tenjo didn't bother stopping her tears, and crunched over herself in agony. Loud, gross hiccupping tears sprung deep from her diaphragm. It was…so much…it was…she thanked her brother for guiding her to such honest, pure men. To people she was honored to call her friends.

"Rest easy, little bro…I'll meet up with you someday…" she nodded, getting sucked back into Fakers embrace. He looked down as if to meet his lips to hers, but she was quickly sidetracked by Byron nuzzling closer to the couple.

Her friends…they…it was okay with them…

"We're a part of your family now, Tenj," Byron breathed, smoothing out her hair.

The three stood close together as the light began shimmering out of the foggy sky onto their faces. It wasn't how she imagined letting them know…but she was glad it worked out this way.


End file.
